1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits and, more particularly, to the fabrication of insulated gate, field effect transistor (IGFET) devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An insulated-gate field; effect transistor (IGFET) device 5, such as a metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is shown in FIG. 1. A substrate 10 has a doped well region 12, a p-doped well region will be used for purposes of illustration, formed therein. The substrate 10 has a p-doped channel region 14 that provides a conducting path between the n-doped source/drain region 16A, 16B and the n-doped source/drain region 18A, 18B. The addition, an p-doped punch-through region 20 is provided below the channel region 14. Also formed in the substrate 10 are the isolation structures 22 and 24. The gate structure of the IGFET device 5 includes an gate dielectric layer, directly over the channel region 14, and a gate electrode 28 over the gate dielectric 26. The gate structure 26, 28 can include spacers 30, 32 formed against the walls of the gate structure 26, 28. An insulating layer 34 covers the substrate 10 and the gate structure 26, 28. The insulating layer 34 has vias formed therein and the vias are filled with a conducting material. The conducting material provides conducting vias 36 to source/drain (electrode) regions 16A, 16B and 18A, 18B and to the gate electrode 28. An insulating layer 38, formed over insulating layer 34, is patterned and the portions of the layer 38 that have been removed are filled with conducting material to provide conducting paths 40. The conducting paths 40 and the remaining insulating material 38 are the interconnect layer 38, 40, the interconnect layer providing the electrical coupling between the IGFET device 5 and the remainder of the integrated circuit.
The operation of the IGFET device 5 can be understood as follows. A voltage applied to the gate electrode 28 causes a transverse field in the channel region 14. The transverse field controls (e.g., modulates) the current flow between source/drain region 16A, 16B and source/drain region 18A, 18B. The punch-through region 20 is formed to prevent parasitic effects that can occur when this region is not formed in the device 5. The spacers 30, 32 and the dual-structured, doped source/drain regions 16A, 16B and 18A, 18B address a problem generally referred to as the "hot-carrier" effect. When only one source/drain region 16A and 18A is present and is formed by doping technique aligned with the electrode structure 26, 28, charge carriers from these regions can migrate into the channel region 14 and be trapped by the gate dielectric 26. These trapped charge carriers adversely effect the transverse electric field normally formed in the channel region 14 by a voltage applied to the gate electrode 28. The problem is alleviated by lightly-doping source/drain regions 16A and 18A by a technique that aligns this doping procedure with the gate structure 26, 28. Spacers 30 and 32 are next formed on the walls of the gate structure 26, 28. Source/drain regions 16B and 18B are formed by a doping procedure, resulting in source/drain doping concentrations at normal levels, that aligns the source/drain regions 16B and 18B with the spacers 30 and 32, respectively. (While this two level doping procedure effectively eliminates the "hot-carrier" problem, the resistance between the two source/drain dual regions 16A, 16B and 18A, 18B is increased.) The isolation structures 22, 24 provide electrical insulation the between the device 5 and other areas of the integrated circuit.
The use of the lightly-doped regions between the normally doped source/drain regions and the channel region provides relief from the "hot-carrier" effects, but the use of lightly-doped source/drain regions results in a higher effective resistance between the source/drain region and the channel region. This higher resistance results in a compromise of the operation of the device.